


December

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kirk Feels, Kirk hate christmas, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, References to Depression, dying Kirk, good guy Hernan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Kirk no entiende la Navidad.Un exótico desconocido tal vez pueda explicarsela.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, vengo un poco retrasada con el regalo secreto para JJ yaoi, del intercambio navideño del grupo superbat world´s finnest.
> 
> Espero que sea de tu agrado!
> 
> Y un increíble inicio de año!

La campanilla de la tienda lo sobresaltó y parpadeó confuso apresurándose en tomar el pan de molde y un paquete de galletas. Una robusta mujer le obsequió una sonrisa simpática y Kirk la observó detenerse con atención frente a una pila de adornos navideños a buen precio. Las luces en la tienda eran destellantes y cegadoras, tan… navideñas.

Ese mes era tan desgastante. Will y Tina se ponían tan insoportables, felices, pero insoportables, con la decoración y las fiestas y las cenas. Antes de que empezaran a salir se turnaban para obligarlo a ir a la cena con una de sus familias. Ahora que estaban juntos iban a arrastrarlo a ambas celebraciones familiares  y él solo podía sentir el dolor de cabeza empezar a aflorar, tal vez era su enfermedad o tal vez era que la Navidad era el evento más solitario y vacío que conocía.

No podía entender qué es lo que le pasaba a la gente, todo el año eran insoportables bastardos desagradables y el primero de diciembre mágicamente un interruptor de falsa bondad se encendía en sus miserables y despreciables corazones.

Respiro profundamente y esta vez ignoró la sonrisa sin dientes de una niña que pasó a su lado agitando un tarro de chocolates. Quizás solo se trataba de él. Nunca había encontrado el modo de encajar realmente en las celebraciones, con la cena, las obscenas cantidades de alcohol y la charla insustancial o inexistente.

Quizás era que no podía ser una persona normal, alguien simple que mirase el rojo y el verde y la nieve y sintiera una felicidad inexplicable y mágica estallando en su pecho. Quizás es que solo podía ver la navidad a través de un cristal sucio, intentando ocultar la lúgubre fealdad de Gotham, lo solitaria que en verdad era…

No importaba cuánto es que gente como los Wayne intentarán que las cosas mejoraran había sectores difíciles de penetrar y por ende cambiar, personas, ideas…

Las risitas agudas de la niña señalando una muñeca preciosa sobre el estante más alto de la juguetería solo lo hizo sentir mal del estomago.

Las visitas a la juguetería en su infancia siempre habían terminado en gritos y llanto, y la mañana de navidad en hipidos silenciados después de una bofetada quemando como fuego ardiente su piel, por desarmar un tren y usar sus piezas para hacer un ave mecánica. Por ignorar el tractor, la fábrica y el superhéroe por la _sciense magazine_ sobre genética con la que había llegado el periódico matutino.

A los 10 su padre había desistido, un par de años más tarde había empezado a fingir que no existía.

Observó un tiempo ridículamente largo la muñeca y cuando se volvió para ir hacia las cajas sin prestar atención a su alrededor, chocó de bruces con una fragante y tibia chaqueta de cuero. Y un maldito pecho de acero.

—Ughh, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, yo tengo la culpa por ponerme en tu camino, _amor_ , solo que parecías muy concentrado mirando con anhelo esa muñeca.

Kirk parpadeo e hizo una mueca, el hombre parecía solo un poco mayor que él, desalineado y musculoso. Si… Era guapo, también latino, no estaba seguro pero creía que algo en la oración anterior era demasiado amable y afeminado para habérselo dicho a él. También seguía hablando con una sonrisa confiada y suave, había ahí un matiz arrogante, acostumbrado a no escuchar nada más que el sonido de su propia voz y luego lo miro esperando una respuesta.

—Uh, ¿Tal vez?

—Lo sé, ella es mayor ahora, pero siempre quiso una de estas muñecas preciosas y de fantasía, las hijas de los contratistas en los campos de siembra jugaban con ellas y las presumían con total desenfado, obviamente mi padre que es un agricultor ilegal no podía permitírselo, ni aunque todos trabajáramos en los campos, así que pensé que aunque un poco tarde podía comprarle lo que siempre deseo, ahora quizás pueda ser debidamente apreciado.

Kirk hizo una mueca en un intento de sonrisa, mientras un pesado nudo se instalaba en su garganta. Definitivamente esa era una mala, muy mala época para él. Ahí estaba esa especie de chico malo, con su vida dura, y sus no del todo agradables recuerdos hablando con un completo extraño sobre el regalo para su hermana, el que siempre había querido y Kirk solo podía pensar en lo egoísta que era desear un poquito de eso en su vida. Casi podía sentir el inminente estallido de llanto histérico a punto de ocurrir, así que se obligó a sonreír como Tina hacía a veces de forma pequeña y dulce, reajusto el canasto de sus compras y asintió.

—Como dije, tal vez… —asintió lentamente y prácticamente corrió a las cajas a pagar sus alimentos, porque ese hombre no solo hablaba como si un día fuese a conquistar el mundo, miraba como si supiera cual era tu punto débil. Y Kirk tenía demasiados, que no eran asunto de nadie, más que suyos.

***

Ese año fue firme, dijo que no pasaría navidad con Will y Tina, que ambos merecían tiempo romántico a solas o con sus respectivas familias. La cuestión con él es que al parecer tenía demasiados rencores mezquinos, su madre llamó, quería ayuda con las compras de navidad, eran personas sencillas, con vidas simples. Si él podía entender eso, quizás era quien debería poner esfuerzo en interesarse, en comprender que el mundo no iba a girar a su favor ante las cosas que no le gustaban, que ahí estaba el haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua porque la navidad era demasiado ruidosa, con demasiado licor barato y música mala, con presiones innecesarias para quedar bien con gente a la que no le importabas, y no te lo agradecían, con presentes que decían mas de quien te lo obsequiaba que de lo que este supiera sobre ti. Pero había un techo, comida caliente y el clamor ruidoso de la festividad,  que era más que lo que otras personas podían permitirse en comparación, tal vez una cena pre hecha de algún centro comercial, con presentes más útiles y necesarios que deseados y pensando en ello quizás era él quien se equivocó, creyendo que era inadecuado, cuando estaba siendo egoísta, podría tratar de hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, quizás de eso se trataba la navidad, de hacer cosas que no querías solo para hacer felices a las personas que amabas, era una lógica demasiado simple, y tenía agujeros, pero así es como la gente parecía hacerlo funcionar y no lo había descubierto hasta entonces.

—Creo que llevaré más manzanas y algo de café exportado, podrías ponerle un moño y dárselo a tu padre, le encantará.

—Sí, seguro mamá ponlo en el carro —dijo con una sonrisa torpe, no estaba seguro de que nada que hiciera o le diera a su padre fuese a hacerlo sentir mejor a esas alturas, pero bueno su mamá había sonreído alegre, eso debía valer la pena para algo ¿no?

Cuando terminaron las compras y se detuvo a empacar las cosas un silbido agudo lo hizo girar bruscamente, casi al otro lado de la tienda, estaba el fortachón, latino, caliente. Estaba pagando por la muñeca que habían mirado hacía unos días y le dio un guiño sonriendo como si en algún nivel comprendiera mejor que él lo que estaba haciendo. Se sonrojo, y torpemente devolvió un asentimiento, no podía lidiar con la encantadora belleza exótica. Oh, dios. Tenía tantos problemas, además de ser un solitario, emo, grinch, nerd, amargado con problemas de papá, medio moribundo, bisexual iba a añadirse a la lista, genial y genial.

—Vamos Kirk, debemos llegar a encender el horno.

—Sí vamos antes de que empiece a nevar —susurro encogiéndose en sí mismo manteniendo bajo control su respiración.

***

Por supuesto que se había equivocado, olvidarte de quien eras para encajar era peor que ser  tu mismo, el camino de regreso a casa fue un especial tipo de tortura con el cual podía sentirse familiarizado, su boca sabía a cenizas, el pecho hundido y la sensación de abandono y soledad estaban expandiéndose demasiado aprisa, de manera miserable y asfixiante, la nevada era un maravilloso distractor y el llanto casi no se sentía contra su piel entumecida.  Llorar hasta quedarse sin fuerza era una sensación familiar, abrumador dolor físico, un recordatorio constante de que se estaba muriendo, más aprisa y más irremediablemente que el resto del mundo, con la certeza de que a nadie le importaría cuando ya no estuviera ahí. El hambre era por lo menos un recordatorio constante de que debía levantarse y salir a cuidar de él,  de lo contrario ¿Quien más lo haría? Al menos si no podía salvarse, le gustaría morir con un poco de dignidad, era un esfuerzo aceptable por sus mejores amigos.

Sollozo de forma ruidosa y luego se limpió el rostro de forma brusca, desplomándose en una parada de autobús, la festividad abrumaba todo a su alrededor y el solo necesitaba algo de serenidad para comprar un café y un bollo y volver a encerrarse en su dormitorio, hundió el rostro entre sus manos y gimió con el pecho adolorido.

El crujido de pasos sobre la nieve lo hizo silenciarse de inmediato y luego un cuerpo voluminoso se sentó a su lado. Kirk respiro profundamente pero no hizo amago de moverse y luego una mano pesada y cálida cayó con fuerza sobre su espalda.

Kirk se enderezó y se asustó un poco al ver al sujeto de la tienda, con algo de nieve pegada a su barba y una sonrisa de conmiseración en su rostro, dirigida a él…

—¿Mala noche?

Kirk resopló, eso era un eufemismo, mal mes, mal año, mala vida.

Un vaso plástico fue colocado sin decir más bajo su nariz y Kirk lo tomó por inercia, el hombre no parecía alguien a quien le gustase ser desobedecido. Hipo en silencio y luego un bollo de crema se presentó sin más frente a sus ojos.

—Anda, te he visto comértelos con gusto, lo necesitas.

Kirk lo miró, y algo debió haber visto en su expresión que hizo al otro hombre sonreír y agitar con más vigor el bollo frente a su rostro.

—Soy Hernán, por cierto —dijo cuando Kirk tomó el pan y el mismo tomó su vaso con café y su propio pan dulce. No espero por Kirk, empezó a comer mientras entre bocado y bocado explicaba cómo había estado su día, y que al día siguiente iría con Valentina y le daría su obsequio y luego iría a México, nunca había ido, tal vez ahí encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Hablo sin una pizca de inseguridad o titubeo, comió sin pretensiones y aunque Kirk había dejado de llorar por un momento, cuando mordió el bollo las lágrimas se derramaron sin contención por sus mejillas, la voz de Hernán se silencio un poco pero Kirk lo miró a los ojos con firmeza e hizo una mueca extraña, sonreír mientras masticas y tratas de no hacer ruidos lastimeros mientras tienes un ataque de llanto frente a un extraño era difícil.

—Es el pan dulce más sabroso de mi vida —explicó entre un hipido y un suspiro, pero la sonrisa de Hernán valió la pena. Era el bocado más amargo y grueso, áspero y tosco como la arena que había tenido, pero también el más sincero y desinteresado gesto que alguien había tenido con él en un tiempo muy, muy largo y solo por eso, tal vez, la navidad era preciosa después de todo.

Tragó con dificultad y luego bebió de su café sin importarle quemarse la lengua.

Hernán hablo sin refrenarse, Kirk lloró en silencio y disfruto cada vez más su pequeña cena junto a ese desconocido, y pensó que si moría pronto, al menos iba a tener un buen recuerdo que llevarse consigo.

_Gracias._

 

Fin.


End file.
